


Can I Shout It?

by skittleriddles44



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/F, F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff, Light Angst, M/M, Mutual Pining, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-06
Updated: 2019-09-06
Packaged: 2019-11-13 00:47:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 11,546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18021668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skittleriddles44/pseuds/skittleriddles44
Summary: One dream of him and Gaara has Lee spinning out of control. Naruto is missing (is he though?). Kakashi might like like with his best friend. Shikamaru wont tell anyone where he's hidden his squishy feelings. Oh snap Sakura likes girls? (Duh.) Once feelings are realized what are the next steps towards (the end of this story)happiness?.Also, i kinda wiggled the timeline a little bit and made Kakashi Hokage earlier than what happens in the cannon. So this story happens before the great war, (also Asuma is NOT dead, i had to bring him back, i love him) but with Kakashi as Hokage. I guess i tampered with the sacred scrolls to create this timeline.I started this on FF and this chapter was beta'd by Kaname84 and iNF3RNALHAV0C. Thanks Dudes!





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So here's the deal, i love all these pairings and initially started this story just for the Gaara/Lee content but the power went to my head and now i've started an ongoing story about all these morons in love. I'm not a seasoned fanfic writer but these dorks are near and dear to my heart so please leave comments and let me know what you think. i'm honestly grateful for any and every response. Also well, there's smut in this. Sorry homies.

**_Can I Shout it?_ **

 

 

_The Kazekage, the leader and formidable ninja of the Sand village. A respected, quiet, and resilient man. A caring, responsible, cute… no, beautiful man. Now that I think about it, beautiful still seems to be an understatement…_

 

"Lee! If you don’t answer this time I'm giving up." a familiar uninterested voice called.

 

Rock Lee flinched. He had been standing still as a statue, stuck in thought. It wasn’t like him to get distracted during his personal practice sessions.

 

"Why did I have to be the one to bring lee to the meeting? Shikamaru groaned as he walked with his hands lazily sitting in his pockets. "What a drag.". He headed through the dense forest towards Lee's training grounds.

 

Lee sighed, upset that he wasted his training time daydreaming. Stepping back, he performed a perfect leaf hurricane on the practice tree.

"It was not entirely a waste, it is important to enjoy the springtime of youth. I am sure Gai sensei will be proud that I have found someone special to me. Someone that I want to protect and…" Lee began to blush profusely at his own thoughts of affection for the Sand ninja.

 

Shikamaru made it to a clearing in the forest, littered with tree stumps and broken training dummies. The lethargic ninja sighed again.

"High strung ninja are always training." Shikamaru looked longingly at the sky. "What I'd give to be a cloud."

 

Moments later he felt a breeze hit his back and he slowly turned to see Lee. He was covered in dirt and sweat but his eyes were as optimistic as ever.

 

"Do not worry Shikamaru, I am finished training." Lee spoke, glancing up to the sky to see what Shikamaru had been looking at. "Am I needed somewhere?"

 

"Yea, the Hokage has a mission for you. He sent me to fetch you."

 

"Thank you Shikamaru." Lee slightly bowed his head. " I will visit the Hokage immediately." Lee turned to leave.

 

"I'll be heading back too. Lord Hokage said he wanted me to return with you."

 

Lee nodded and started towards the Hokage's with Shikamaru a few steps behind.

 

**In the Hokage's Office**

 

"Hello Lord Hokage, I am here to receive my mission."

 

Kakashi looked up from the stack of papers and saw a bored spiky haired boy and a boy clad in green, standing as straight as humanly possible. For a moment it brought forth memories of his eternal friend and rival, Gai. Kakashi smiled under his Kage mask.

 

"I need you to retrieve someone for me. There are two possible locations."

 

As Lee nods in understanding, two more ninja walk into the room. A blonde with pale blue eyes and a pink haired kunoichi with turquoise eyes.

 

"Sensei, we're here for the mission." said the pink haired girl.

 

Lee glanced at Shikamaru with a raised eyebrow to which Shikamaru shrugged.

 

"Lord seventh, I must ask. Will we all embark on the same mission?" Lee questions, finding it strange to send them all together. Unless the foe will require extra hands.

 

"As fun as that would be, no. I need two teams. Each team will travel to a location and search for the missing person." Kakashi says eyeing the young ninja.

 

"And you want Lee and I to team up and Sakura to be with Ino. Then each team will be able to capture the target with my shadows or Ino's mind transfer while their partner ties them up or knocks them out." Shikamaru stated and sighed once again.

 

"Precisely." Kakashi said, "Now, the first location is in the land of Lightning." Kakashi narrowed his eyes.

"Most likely in the cloud village, they'll be trying to lay low."

 

"Ok… and where's the other one?" Ino asked, noticing the sudden intensity in Kakashi's eyes. She wondered who could make this perpetually cool headed ninja upset. Probably a potential threat to Konoha.

 

"The other location is in the land of winds, hiding somewhere in the Sand vill-"

 

"Lord Hokage I would like to be the one to search for the target in the second location." Lee bowed. Not wanting to miss this opportunity to visit the Kazekage. _If I capture the target swiftly, I will be able to see Gaara. Perhaps I can tell him my feelings of affection._ A small smile flashed on Lees face.

 

"Hm, alright." Kakashi slightly raised an eyebrow.

 Shikamaru grumbled in the corner as Kakashi spoke. "Lee and Shikamaru will go to the sand village. Ino and Sakura, you’ll go to the Cloud." Kakashi grabbed two scrolls and handed one to each team. "Do not open the scroll until you reach your destinations. It contains a picture of your target and specific procedures on how to deliver them back to me."

 

With that, the ninja bowed their heads and left the Hokage's office. Each one went to gather the supplies needed for the journeys ahead.

 

 

 

"Gai sensei!" Lee called as he made his way to see his master before embarking on his mission.

 

"Yes, Lee. I hear my old rival Kakashi's given you quite the mission." Gai said with one hand on his hip and the other one pointing at Lee.

 

"Yes, Gai sensei. I am traveling to capture a missing person. However, I am also going to visit someone very special to me." Lee proclaimed, light blush on his cheeks.

 

Gai rubbed his chin, in deep existential thought. Then, in an instant Gai grabbed Lee's hand and raised it to the sky. The most vivid sunset of reds and oranges began to blaze the sky behind them.

 

"Oh, Lee!!! You're blossoming in the springtime of youth!!" He looked down and clenched his fist. "Go and share it!!! Always remember to be true to your love!!!" Gai yelled with tears streaming down his face.

 Lee listened with praise and tears flowing as well. "THANK YOU GAI SENSEI!!".

 

   **The Nara residence.**

Shikamaru stood idly on the path in front of his house clutching his hand around an item he bought in town today. He gazed at the clouds floating near the soon to be setting sun. He let loose a sigh and began walking towards the village exit _. Another mission to the Sand. If she's there I'll give it to her but if not then… that would be a drag._ The shadow ninja furrowed his brow and sighed once again.

 

 

**At the Village Exit/ Entrance**

 

Lee was stretching his long legs in a deep lunge while Shikamaru rolled his eyes. Having had become accustomed with Lee's overflowing energy and passion over the years didn’t make him immune.

 

"It is good you are here, Shikamaru." Lee stood up straight and nodded. "I am anxious to begin our journey to the Land of wind's Sand village."

 

Shikamaru pocketed his hands and the item he was carrying. Looking up he noticed the especially bright flame burning in Lees eyes. _Hmmm._

"What's got you so excited to travel miles of land on foot? Is there someone you're hoping to see?" Shikamaru lazily asked, though he already knew the answer.

 

Lee smiled big and rubbed the back of his head. "You are so perceptive Shikamaru. I am eager to see someone very special to me. I want to tell him how I feel about him!" Lee stated, suddenly looking even more fired up.

Shikamaru hummed in response. His brain working to narrow down the possible recipients of Lee's affections.

"I'm pretty sure Sakura and Ino have already left. It would be annoying to fall behind on our retrieval mission, we should leave soon."

 

**Somewhere in the Sand village (that same night)**

Night had fallen over the Land of Wind. Children were going to sleep in their homes while people were plotting, drinking, and laughing. A perfectly normal night in the Sand. However, during this regular night, two foreign ninja take a chance in a cheap hotel room. Moonlight spilled into their room as the young men faced each other in darkness. Neither one went to turn on the light, almost as if the artificial heat would be a disgrace to the fire that burned in them, a fire they would soon share.

 

The silhouetted bodies were still, then slowly, one moved. The boy seemed to have short spiky hair and a muscular physique. The moonlight danced on his shoulders as a trepidatious hand moved toward the other boy. He had a toned lean frame and shoulder length hair that was a bit spiky in the back. The long haired boy's eyes flashed red as he flinched at the closeness of the other boys touch. The boy with short hair paused for a moment, blue eyes looking for permission. With a slight nod that caused dark long hair to sway, the blue eyed boy stepped forward to hold the other's face and kissed him, causing red eyes to fade into black, almost completely fused with the darkness that surrounded them. The kiss was just a peck, so soft that the recipient brushed his fingers over his lips for proof that he had really been kissed. Inches away, the other ninja wrapped his arms around the other and ran his hand through his partners long hair. He relished the soft texture that was so different from his own stiff hair.

 

They stayed unmoving, encased in each other's arms for what seemed to be years. Then in an instant, the long haired boy pulled his head from the other boys neck and kissed him back. This kiss was not like the first, it was long and deep. The ninja tilted their heads to acquire better angles for their tongues to delve and explore the hot wet caverns. There was a moan, though its owner is undetermined. Both seemed to be weak yet enlivened in the others presence. The long hair ninja tore his lips away. His partner began to pull up at his shirt and he allowed it.

 

Moments later the passionate ninja were fully naked and panting as they lay on the hotel bed. The spiky haired boy laying flush on top of his counterpart. Their erections throbbed against each other as the boys grinded together. Addicted to the friction he felt on his leaking member and the love he felt in his beating heart, the blue eyed ninja on top put his index and middle finger in his lovers mouth. He moaned as a slick tongue slurped on his fingers with great attentiveness. He watched as saliva collected around the black eyed boy's smirking lips then slowly fell down his chin.

 

The eager spiky haired ninja pulled his fingers out and brought them to the others entrance. He rubbed the blunt finger around the puckered hole, dragging a moan out from his partner's throat. Then he gradually pushed his middle and index finger in. He wanted to stretch the ring of flesh to ease his eventual entrance into the beautiful heat. However, he realized that it had already been prepared. The boy beneath him turned his head away in embarrassment and mumbled something inaudible. Blue eyes glistened and he kissed the ninja beneath him.

 

After a few moments of stillness, the blue eyed ninja grabbed his lovers legs and put them on his own shoulders. Then he stroked his solid erection and blushed inwardly at how much precum he had leaked. Then lined himself up with the dripping pink hole, watching it quiver as he pushed in.

Both boys panted as their hips finally collided. As the thick cock began to pump in and out of the lean ninjas most sensitive area he pulled the spiky haired boy into him and bit his lip, pulling it down, trying to get access into his mouth. Sloppy mouths sucked at each other and the stimulation pushed the spiky ninja to rapidly speed up his pace, sending his partner into a fit of growls and moans. In this moment the boys were both fulfilled. They couldn’t dream of  being apart. Out of devotion and fear that their moment in time would end the spikey haired boy pounded into his lover, almost as if trying to meld themselves together through sheer force. The emotion and stimulation was too intense for either boy to last much longer. With a simultaneous stroke of his cock and pressure on his prostate the long haired boy came. And as he came his ass constricted on his lovers erection, causing him to climax inside of him.

 

The spiky haired boy collapsed on his counterpart not taking his softening cock out. The long hair boy could feel the warm liquid now in him and the small twitches of his lovers cock.

After pulling out, the two lay together in the mess they made and fell asleep hand in hand _._


	2. Chapter 2: A Flashback

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was beta'd by Kaname84 and iNF3RNALHAV0C. Much love!

Chapter 2

 

Rock Lee and Shikamaru had been moving through the forest for hours, trying to cover as much ground as possible before night's darkness fell completely. The moon was just a sliver of silver in the sky and wouldn't illuminate much of their path. Shikamaru analyzed the sky through the treetops and ascertained that in the next 35 minutes, they would have zero visibility.

 

"Lee, let's stop here for tonight. We'll rest and arrive tomorrow afternoon." Shikamaru called out through the trees to the green ninja ahead of him.

 

Lee stopped, allowing Shikamaru to catch up to him then nodded his head in agreement. They both jumped down from the tree and began securing their location and setting up their sleeping mats.

 

Even after several continuous hours of running through treetops Lee was bursting with energy and enthusiasm. Not only was his overall stamina for cardio outrageous, he was excited. Ready to see the man who made his heart race in a way that no battle or training ever could. Ready to confess his feelings and hopefully, ready to deepen the relationship they already shared.

            

Lee could feel the smile pulling at his lips and decided to let it show. It didn’t matter to him if Shikamaru saw his eagerness, it didn’t matter if anyone saw.

 

Shikamaru sat down as he decided that Lee should keep watch first. He was hardly tired after their journey so far and more importantly, Shikamaru's jutsu would be practically useless in the darkness engulfing them.

                                                                                                                                             

"Wake me up if you finally get tired or in 3 hours, whichever comes first." Shikamaru said on his mat, giving his surroundings one last survey before lying down.

 

Lee let out a small chuckle as he nodded to his teammate. "Rest well, Shikamaru."

 

Shikamaru sighed in response and turned over in his mat, deliberately facing away from Lee, not having the energy to watch him do push-ups while in a handstand all night. He wasn't exhausted, but he could use this chance to rest his mind. Traveling to the Sand village was not _that_ grand of an event, nor was it unusual. He knew this yet, he couldn’t stop thinking about being there. About being with _her_. _Odds are she'll be on a mission of her own since she's a high ranked ninja and… if she's there, there's no guarantee she'll want to see me. She looked so hurt last time… I…_

Shikamaru turned over on his mat again and let out an irritated puff of air keeping his eyes shut. Lee glanced over at his teammate, even upside down he noticed the obvious agitation on Shikamaru's furrowed brow.

 _I wonder if he's going over strategies for this missing person? Maybe there's a rock under his mat?_ Lee wondered momentarily. When the irritation remained on Shikamaru's face he went to speak but, silenced himself when he saw the flash of an entirely different emotion.

 

 

*******************************************************

 

Measured breaths left Lee's mouth as he quitely continued to practice one of his sensei's lesser known techniques: nun-chucking while standing on one hand. It was also a very quiet technique, this would ensure him a good practice without the risk of waking up his temporary teammate Shikamaru. Lee had always enjoyed this technique, especially when he had important things on his mind.

 

_Gaara._

 

Lee wanted nothing more than to run all the way to the Sand village that very instant and tell Gaara everything.  Explain to Gaara how that morning, months ago, had made him feel. How the realization of his own feelings had hit him like a boulder. And just how bad it hurt him when he wondered how long it would be until he would be able to see the Kazekage again.

 

The ninja felt the pessimism creep into his chest and tried to dispel it with the start of a complex combination with nun-chucks and his rapid fire kicks. He let his mind wander to the confusing morning months ago.

 

*******

                                     **SIX MONTHS AGO**

 

Lee awoke with a jolt. He was covered in a noticeable amount of sweat that had caused his picturesque dark hair to stick to his face. Immediately after he opened his eyes he knew he had woken up late, the sun was not yet out but the sky had begun to warm itself with color. Lee wondered why he slept so late until flashes of his dream streamed into his consciousness. Lee reddened. How could he dream such provocative things about his dear friend Gaara? Yes, he was kind, strong, cool headed, and of course, beautiful but, that didn’t mean… _Would he really moan like that? For me?_  

 

The blushing ninja shook his head and jumped out of his bed. He needed to get started on his morning run or he wouldn't have enough time to meet his friends for breakfast. As he was getting undressed, he actively ignored the tension in his boxers.  Once he was fully dressed, Lee ran out of his house, wanting to make up for lost time.

 

On his run, Lee kept replaying his dream over and over in his mind. Lee was in the public bathhouse waiting for something, then Gaara would enter. The red head had been naked and completely uncovered as he strode towards the browed ninja with a steady pace. When Gaara entered the water, Lee had moved towards him and they meet in the middle. Then Gaara  leaned in and whispered something that Lee couldn’t remember for the life of him. This thoroughly annoyed Lee because the words must have been important, right after Lee heard them in his dream he kissed Gaara. The Kazekage was very receptive and opened his mouth to let Lee's hot tongue caress his own. They had kissed until their jaws hurt and when they separated for a much needed breath, Lee slid his hand to Gaara's swollen cock. Gaara moaned as he held Lee's taut shoulders for support.

 

Lee sighed as he went through the promiscuous dream again. As he rounded his final lap he finally realized that he wasn’t at all opposed to the explicit dream, in fact he quite enjoyed it. Lee had always admired Gaara's strength, even when it had been the cause of his undoing. Lee had seen the transformation Gaara had experienced and loved every bit of it _. Gaara has to have broken some world record of personal growth!_ Lee thought with fondness. His very own Gaara was just amazing, so kind, strong, and of course beautiful. Lee began to wonder what life would be like with a partner as wonderful as Gaara. _Someone with pouty lips that let out the sweetest moans…_ He shook his head and thought about his dear friend, unknowing of his dirty thoughts and dream. Lee felt a surge of guilt flood his insides. _While selfishly focusing on my own pleasure, I have disrespected my dearest friend. I must apologize._ With that, Lee finished his lap and went to search for Gaara. He was visiting for some sort of small meeting about fair commerce between villages. The day before, they had been able to spend the afternoon together eating, sparring and laughing. Today the Kazekage would be busy in the afternoon so his friends planned to have breakfast together. Lee still had half an hour before they were supposed to meet up but he wanted to apologize as soon as possible. He couldn’t stand the idea of disrespecting Gaara like this and needed to right his wrongs.

 

After quickly making it to the Kazekage's temporary lodging he knocked hard on the door. After ten seconds of no response, he knocked again and called out to the red haired ninja. "Kazekage, it is your friend Lee and if you could spare a moment, I would like to speak with you."

 Again, there was no response. Lee sighed with heavy shoulders and turned to continue his search, he still had 10 minutes to find Gaara, maybe he would be at the diner early. "Yes! I may still have a chance to talk to Gaara if I can-"

 

"Lee."

 

In a moment of joy Rock Lee whipped around. Standing in front of an open door was a pale young man with deep red hair. Lee grinned at his friend and rushed over to him without hesitation.

 

"Kazekage Gaara, I am so happy to have found you this morning." Lee said

 

"Lee, I told you to call me Gaara when we're alone but yes, I'm happy to see you too. Are you here for something?"

 

"I cannot accept such kindness Kazekage, I have disrespected you and have come to apologize."

 

"What happened? I don’t think it could be that bad coming from you."

 

Lee took a deep breath and forced himself to look into the eyes of the handsome man in front of him.  "Lastnightihadadreamandyouandiwereboththereandthentherewasnudityandwebecameveryintimateandienjoyedeverybitofit!"

Lee gasped catching his breath then dropped to his hands and knees, staring hard into the floor. "Please forgive me!"

 

Gaara stared wide eyed at the green ball of shame and eyebrows on the floor. His brain trying to work through the rapid fire… story? Apology? Confession? A warm blush powdered his pale cheeks. Then he bent down on his knees and pulled Lee's face up to meet his eyes.

 

"Don’t apologize for something like that Lee, it's quite normal to have dreams like that. Kankuro tells me it’s a sign of good health and youth. Also-" Gaara looked away, blushing much redder, "… well… I'm happy to be the person you have such dreams about."

 

Lee didn’t understand. _What did Gaara mean? He's happy??? He touched my cheek? Was he blushing?????_

 

He was trying to decipher the confusing words when he felt Gaara let go of his cheek.

 

"Yo. It's time to get going, don’t wanna miss the Konoha breakfast. That resturant is supposed to be real good." Kankuro said as he stepped around the two boys in front of the door.

 

"We won't be too late, Lee knows a shortcut."

*******

 

It took a week for Lee to realize his feelings for Gaara. Three weeks for him to understand that Gaara had flirted with him, had _been_ flirting with him for a long time. And it took approximately three seconds after that for him to turn to mush thinking about how all the little things Gaara had been doing for years meant something. Lee had always thought Gaara saw him as a friend and nothing more; so every glance, smirk, and gaze had been categorized as platonic or coincidental.

 

                                     **Back to the Present**

 

Lee smiled as he flipped up to his feet, finishing his nun-chuck training. His chest tightened with love and an eagerness to express himself. "YOOOSSHH!!!"

 

**"SHUT UP LEE!".**

 

"My apologies Shikamaru!".

 

**Somewhere in the sand village**

 

"Ouch! What was that for?" The boy rubbed his head gingerly as a bruise began to form on the top of his blonde head.

 

"I can walk to the bathroom myself so put me down, idiot." Deep black eyes leered at the wounded ninja.

 

"I was just trying to help! Your legs were all wobbly when you started walking."

 

"I wouldn’t be 'wobbly' if you wouldn’t have-… Idiot."

 

"Can we… do it again?" Blue eyes pleaded.

 

"…"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yo, this is actually going somewhere so please bare with it.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A short chapter during these trying times.

"Ino! Kakashi said to wait until we reached the village to open the scroll." Sakura yelled across the makeshift lunch spread. Nearly an hour away from the Cloud village, the two kunoichi decided to eat and rest before getting there. With no telling who they'll have to track and capture, they wanted to be well fed and rested.

"I'm not gonna open it SakUrA. I was just saying that if we did, we wouldn’t be so tense." Ino spat back at her comrade.

Sakura huffed and continued to eat their small meal. It was always like this with Ino, a little rule bending, a little arguing and a splash of flirting. She wondered when they'd finish this small argument.

"But, aren't you curious?". Ino raised an eyebrow. "I mean, who do you think riled up the most visually passive ninja in the village?"

Sakura hummed, "You're right about that. You know, now that I think about it, Kakashi looked… angry. Like, upset, as if someone had bothered him."

"Do you think we've been sent to capture one of his old battle foes?" Ino said as she tilted her head as she crossed her arms in thought. "I just can't see him doing something like that."

"Well whoever it is better be ready. I won't hold back on anyone who threatens the Leaf." Sakura stood and held her strong arm up.

"You hopelessly chased a rogue ninja who swore vengeance _against_ the Leaf." Ino dead panned.

The pink haired ninja deflated a bit at the blunt truth, then said, "You liked him too!"  while flicking off her annoying girlfriend. 

 

"Lets be honest babe, I only chased behind him so I could stand beside YOU. Now," The blond easily shrugged, "I don't need an excuse." The blond winked at her slightly blushing girlfriend.

**Near the edge of the Konoha boundary.**

No matter how hard Lee tried that morning, he couldn’t get himself to sleep during Shikamaru's turn to keep watch. There was no way he could rest knowing he would soon be reunited with his special person. That, if he conveyed his feelings passionately and respectfully then he would win the heart of Gaara. Yes, Gaara had indeed left clues that he was interested in Lee but without a verbal confirmation, Lee would not assume that the great Kazekage was to be his. Lee was by no means an expert in human relations and he most certainly was not versed in the enigma of casual, conversational subtlety. In all honesty, he was worried. Worried Sakura and Ten-Ten had misinterpreted Gaara's intent. Worried he would not be able to properly express himself. Worried he would somehow offend the quiet man. Worried.

Lee shook himself, focusing on maneuvering through the sea of trees before he and Shikamaru reached the desert. He wanted to dispel the negative thoughts, Gai would be disappointed in his continuous self-doubt but…

 

"Shikamaru." Lee called out to the young ninja in front of him.

 

"What?" Shikamaru called back with blatant boredom.

 

"Could you love me?"

 

Shikamaru slipped slightly on the tree he was going to spring off of. "What?!"

Lee heard the apprehension in his companion's voice. He sighed for the first time in months. "Nothing, I am sorry for asking you such a strange question. I will not distract you again."

Shikamaru shook his head and continued their journey without looking back. He didn’t need to inquire upon the reasons for Lee's odd question. It would only be a pain. He took a quick glance back at Lee's sullen face. He sighed. _It's not my business, I don’t need to fix whatever is going on. Just focus on the mission._

 

Once they reached the edge of the forest they stopped running to take break before the trek through the desert. The lazy ninja took this opportunity to analyze his teammate. The green clad boy was standing _almost_ as straight as humanly possible, his eyebrows drooped, clenched jaw, and his eyes dulled to an _almost_ normal shimmer. Something was definitely wrong.

"If you need to rest, now is the time Lee. After this we won't stop until we reach The sandvillage." Shikamaru said.

"I will not need rest. Thank you Shikamaru. I am ready to travel immediately." Lee said with too _little_ gusto.

Shikamaru sighed and they continued their journey.

 

 

**Somewhere in the Sand village**

 

The dry wind blew through the cheap motel room window, stirring the black haired boy on the bed. A quiet afternoon had lulled the two ninjas into a comfortable nap. Resting in the blonde's arms, the black haired boy could finally sleep soundly. Only there could he be free. Only in the goofy ramen loving boy's arms did he find love and comfort.

Another gust of wind brought soft black hair up to tickled the blonde's nose, bringing him out of sleep. The boy smiled softly as he gazed into his own arms and saw his dream resting peacefully. He felt so complete, so _whole_. He knew he had fought and would _keep_ fighting to ensure this man's safety and happiness. There was no place he would not go, no battle he could not win for the beautiful man breathing quietly in his lap. His vision blurred for a moment as he watched a drop of water fall onto the cheek of his lover, his rival, his _friend._

The black haired boy's eyes fluttered open and he looked into the glistening blue eyes of his love. "You're crying… Are you…?"

The blond messily wiped his eyes and smiled brightly. "I never knew I could feel love like this. And when I started to think about it… about you… I guess I overwhelmed myself. Hehe."

"You shouldn’t think so hard, you're only an idiot after all."

Before the blond could retort, the Black haired boy pulled him down into a soft kiss. The position was awkward but neither complained, too distracted by the fire on their lips to notice. As they separated the blond smirked and scratched the back of his head. The heat had spread to his cheeks and between his legs. What could he say, he's only a man.

The black haired boy tried to will away his blush and as he looked into those blue eyes once more. He knew with more certainty than his own name that the crooked smile in front of him was the only thing on this earth that would ever quell his heart. Those sunny blue eyes were more constant and detrimental to him than the great blue sky. No matter the problem or pain those eyes never turned away from him, never looked on him with irrelevance or malice. He could trust those eyes.

"Oi, idiot. I love you more than everything and anything to come. So… don’t cry alone." The black hair boy said with a straight face, there was no reason to hide what is so obvious to them both.

The blond let his eyes grow wide as his smile and he hugged his friend endearingly. "Sasuke!"

"…Naruto."


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Well, drama is nice right?

"HUH!?"

"H-how… could this be?"

The two kunoichi both gaped at the open scroll in front of them. They had finally reached the Cloud village and opened their scroll in a inconspicuous hotel room. Sakura took a deep breath and centered herself, she finished reading the directions of incapacitation and return of said target.

"Once the targets location has been ascertained and any civilians are cleared KNOCK OUT THE TARGET. The target is a capable ninja. Do not underestimate the target. Though he is of the leaf he is your TARGET, be sure to treat him as such. Do NOT engage in conversation with the target at ALL. His information is Not to be trusted. Assume everything he says is a Lie. Just ~~KNOCK HIM OUT AND BRING HIM TO ME~~ return the target to the village with haste. He will be interrogated once returned."

Sakura sighed and rubbed her forehead. She had a strange feeling about this mission, especially after reading her mission scroll that seemed to be in Kakashi's hand writing. He even scratched out a section without starting over. Was he rushing? Upset? And still, on top of all that, why Genma?

"Babe, what do you think is going on?" Ino looked to her partner.

"I'm not sure but… we have our mission now."

In the Hokage's office

The sixth Hokage sat at his desk sitting completely still.

"Rival!" Green spandex bounded into the Hokage's office .

Kakashi sighed in his chair behind his large paper strewn desk. Ever since becoming the Hokage he's done outrageous amounts of paperwork, not that he minds the peaceful environment of his calm (when Gai's not around) office. His biggest problem is that the paperwork is so time consuming he's barley had the time to re-read his favorite series, Make-Out Paradise. No matter how much he tries to plan and manage his time, he can't seem to fit it in.

"Here again I find you working so diligently, my rival, Lord Hokage." Gai said with fresh admiration though he would visit in a very similar manor every other day while he was off mission. "You must be anxious to stretch your well rested legs! Even you, our great Hokage must continue to-"

"Gai, I've got three more stacks of paperwork to complete before I can take a break for the day." Kakashi looked up from his papers expectantly, as if he was waiting for Gai to leave. Gai smiled brightly and gave a signature thumbs up.

"Don’t you worry, I'll wait here with you until you accomplish your task, Rival. I'll just do some light calisthenics to pass the time."

Kakashi made a bored grunt in response as he returned his gaze to his papers. Quiet puffs of air floated through the office and Kakashi felt at ease listening to his rival's strong lungs fill and empty into his workspace. Kakashi had always treasured Gai's physical strength and constitution, it made him feel like he could relax a bit. Maybe even (if he was feeling brave) lean on Gai a bit. Not much but…

'Focus'

Hours passed easily in the office without a single word. How many times had they done this? Kakashi knew Gai would be silent, was always silent while he worked. The green beast knew how important a Hokage's work was and would not be an obstacle, what he didn’t know was that Kakashi had a tendency to only partially finish his work. The cool ninja would blame it on "time" or "Gai's rowdiness" but it was just Gai. Kakashi was coming to accept that he was in love with Gai. It was strange to think that out of the two eccentric men, Kakashi was the first to realize that the man he could depend on like his right arm or leg had become the love of his life. That the bowl cut, green spandex, and thick eyebrowed man became utterly indispensable to him. Kakashi sighed and shook his head.

Gai had moved through various techniques quickly and quietly. In between each exercise he would steal a glance at Kakashi and his impressively fast signature signing abilities. His rival was truly gifted in all things. I must challenge him to see who can write their name the fastest, it would make for an excellent challenge and fill us with youthful energy! Gai was so entirely proud to have a rival so formidable. Suddenly the youthful ninja felt a surge of energy and began to execute his moves even more vigorous than normal.

 

Kakashi heard the slight increase in Gai's soft breathing and felt a small smile sprout under his mask. He glanced at his nearly finished paperwork and sighed. Quickly finishing the last pieces he stood and waited for Gai to get the message. It didn’t take long, they had experienced so much life together, side by side, that Kakashi was sure that if either one of them went deaf or blind today the two would continue without much difficulty at all. Just the slight fluctuations in chakra, the twitch of a muscle, or the minute change in breathing patterns could give them all the information they needed.

Gai stopped his moves and moved to Kakashi's side easily, as he done countless times in the past. They left the room and passed three more stacks of paper along the wall near the door. Gai arched a brow at the paperwork.

"Ah, that's tomorrow's paperwork. I have them leave it there now so I can grab it easily on my way in the next day." Kakashi muttered with practiced, bored confidence. Those papers were for today, he was just going to blow them off until tomorrow. He would be able to focus tomorrow, Gai wouldn’t be there silently stealing his attention and making him want to leave that damn office to go enjoy the vibrant green -beast- Konoha.

Gai's gaze lingered for a moment but the he gave a thumbs up and smiled wide. "Of course my rival has implemented something so new and efficient into the traditions of the Hokage. You are so hip and cool, Rival."

Kakashi grunted and the two men continued their leisurely pace out into the village. Kakashi knew Gai was itching to race down the streets and head straight to their favorite training grounds but, he didn’t. Kakashi knew Gai truly wanted to relive tension and encourage physical maintenance so, he would walk. Walk down all the streets and backroads of their honorable village. Walk through the gardens, along the river, and past the bridge to let Kakashi breath.

As they finally made it to the training grounds, Gai's steps became light and he could feel the familiar fire in his chest igniting once again.

"It is time rival! Your body is well rested so I will be giving you my all today!" Gai took his fighting stance and waited for Kakashi to join him.

Kakashi hummed then arched his visible brow. "This could be your chance to even out the score Gai. However, I won't be going easy on you either."

Gai was gushing with excitement, above his proud smile you could see the fire in his eyes.

"Oh, and if I win this one, take me out to dinner." Kakashi said as smooth as he could with his heart beating so strangely in his chest.

"Yosh! And if I win you must follow me as I do my victory lap around the village!"

 

The match went on for a while before Gai got a hold on Kakashi. After many tricks and slippery maneuvers, Gai pinned him.

 

"Come rival! You must not feel down about losing, it is only a challenge." Gai said over his shoulder at a not-too-happy Kakashi running behind Gai.

"Gai, you know better than anyone that I don’t mind losing to you. You're one of the strongest opponents I've ever faced. What I don’t like is that your victory 'lap' is never singular. This is the eighth one. I could be reading icha-icha."

Gai's eyes began to sting at the immense compliment from his rival. "Thank you Kakashi! Even though you're cool you can be very kind as well. Nothing less of the greatest rival."

After finishing the laps they headed home and on the way stopped to grab some food at a small restaurant. (kakashi got his way in the end). It had gotten late and the crowd was shifting from sober families to drinking adults. Gai didn’t mind the drinking and the faux confident energy that started to fill the place. Kakashi didn’t mind it either, when he was young it had made him uncomfortable but now it's too common for him to think twice about. That is, unless…

"Heyyy Gai!" Anko swayed to the two men. She was definitely tipsy.

"Hello Anko, I can see you’ve been celebrating." Gai said happily.

"Yep. Would you care to join?" She tried to whisper as she sunk into the green ninja's strong lap.

Kakashi sipped his drink and picked at his food, trying to think about something else, anything else. It was always tough for him to bite back his jealousy. It had surprised him the first time he noticed how jealous he could get and would get over Gai. He wondered if it had something to do with him being a hound? Or maybe the fact that Gai is one of the last people living that truly care for him?

"KaKashi." Anko said impatiently.

"What is it?" Kakashi said dryly. He looked up and saw that Gai had removed her from his lap. Finally.

"I was just asking Gai if he'd heard from Genma. It's been a full week and no ones heard from him maybe yo-"

"No." Kakashi said sternly as he reached for his drink. Genma, that asshole.

Kakashi left shortly after, not having the patience to be around people anymore. He strolled the streets on his way home. He tried to clear his mind but all he could think of was Genma and what he did a week ago. What he tried to take. Kakashi felt his shoulders tense with anger, he knew he should control himself but the rage that boiled in his gut would need to come out eventually. He might as we-

"Rival! You left before I could say goodbye." Gai came rushing down the road at top speed just to stop and put his hand on Kakashi's shoulder. They both felt the tension drain.

"Good night Gai." Kakashi said sounding somewhat defeated. He turned to walk away but Gai's hand tightened on his shoulder like a vice.

"There is something you’ve been thinking about, something you want to tell me Kakashi. What is it?" Gai looked at him with firm but gentle eyes.

For a brief moment Kakashi thought about running, he could get out Gai's grip and dash. Sure he couldn’t out run Gai for long but he could hide or…

"Are you upset about what happened last week with Genma?" Gai stood tall and strong.

Kakashi was silent, of course Gai would know, he's probably known the whole time. "I didn’t know you were conscious when things went bad." Kakashi stared at his feet.

"I could not move at all but, I could hear what was going on. Riva- Kakashi, is it true?"


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mini Chpter. There's vague implications of dubcon but none whatsoever actually in this. at all. so. yea.

A short sigh left a nervous set of lips. "Of course you remember.”

 

"Tell me what happened Kakashi." Guy let his eyes linger on his comrades with bold resolve and concern. He could feel that the situation had brought pain to Kakashi as well.

 

 

"Do you remember when Genma arrived that night? After Kurenai had finally beaten asuma in billards?"

 

"Yes she bought the next round and warned us to… 'drink up, cus' she aint buying again'." Guy nodded at his own statement almost as if to confirm it with himself

 

"Nearly fifteen minutes later he had downed enough sake to make an Akamichi buzzed. An hour after that he threw his glass in my lap."

 

"I don’t remem-"

 

"You wouldn’t, he put the serum in you drink shortly after. I later confirmed that as I left to go to the restroom he got some sake in your hair. Bought you a drink. Poisoned it. Then took a shot with you to apologize. He knew you wouldn’t drunkenly question such a noble request."

_And there I was pouting in the bathroom, If not stalling, hoping to wait him out. Instead I-_

_"_ I left you wide open."

 

" I see."

 

"When I came out from the restroom Genma had left with you. He said he would walk you home. As you now seemed to be extremely drunk. I left, instinct. I followed the strong smell of alcohol to my door step. H-he… he had you nearly naked…" The hokage forced himself to breath. In. Out. In. Realizing he hadnt been looking at Guy. Had met his eye, he pulled his eyes up like pulling water from a well. A very rusty, unused and quite unreliable well. And, there it was, bravery, pride determination, and the shine of seven suns with, tears sliding from his eyes without fear of falling.

 

"Guy, I'm sorry."

 

Guy's eyes widened for a moment then the tears fell with renewed vigor. "Why would you apologize to me for this? It's not… You didn’t hurt me." Trying to read the lines and shadows of his friends face, unsure of what he sees.

 

"I didn’t save you either."

 

"…huh?"

 

"I didn’t sa-"

 

Guy wiped his wet face with his sleeve, " You did, though. Rival? You came to my rescue. Had it not been for you I would have been hurt but… you came and _saved me._ "

 

Kakashi shook his head. He had saved him from more but Guy had already suffered before Kakashi had made it to him. He had failed Guy. "This wasn’t a battle or a mission. You needed someone and I was late. You needed me and I wasn’t there.".

 

Guy felt the depth of his words in his legs and it grounded him. Steadied his breath and mind. "When he brought me up to your door I heard him mumbling and felt him pulling at my clothes. My body was unresponsive to my commands and I lay there with fear at my heels. Untill I heard your dogs behind the door. Untill saw your number by the door. Untill I heard to sharp inhale of breath you take right before strike from your left side with your knife. You, without knowing gave me peace, comfort, and confidence. He didn’t get the chance to hurt me, he saw me semi-naked but… well who hasn’t?"

Guy lightly chuckled at himself rubbing at the red under his eyes. "Not to say that the event didn’t shake me up or even ignite a small paranoia inside me, because, it has. But im ok. You would have known if you'd have asked me, Mr. Cool…that, in particular, was not so cool."

 

The hokage stood still as the words played in his mind, relief crashed through his body like an ocean storm and also a few self depriciating comments on his disturbingly deficient communication skills.

 

A breeze blew by and he saw Guy's bowl of bangs flitter around his face like waving shadows. Kakashi felt a strange numbness, after working himself up for days. His body swayed with the wind and his knees buckled.

 

"…Rival? Are you ok?"

 

"This is backwards huh?"

 

"What do you mean?"

 

"I should be helping you, taking care of you, checking in on you. You're the one who was suffering and you ask me how I'm doing? I lead the village..."

 

Guy stared down at Kakashi for an eternity, finding the secrets of joy in his eyes. Then he roared a deep loud laugh that shook the trees and brushed birds from their perches like a gust of wind.

"It is our destiny to be rivals for eternity, but also comrades, friends. I rely on you more than the flowers do the sun. Something connects us something ferocious. We have scorched ourselves into each other's souls. We are as much one as we are not. We-"

 

"Complete each other."

 

"… well yes, but I was going to say that we will blaze together like the eternal flames in our chests."

 

*Sigh*

 

 

 

 

 

 


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> O.k. So, this chapter contains a meddling older sibling, sappy teens, and 1 single bowl cut.

**Four days.**

 

It had been Four days since Lee and Shikamaru entered the Sand village. Four days since they found out their target was the very well-known and respected Jounin, Genma. Four days of quiet, meticulous hunting and information gathering. Four days.

 

After opening their assignment, Lee and Shikamaru checked into a cheap motel in the windy Sand village. The two ninja decided that since the target knew both of them personally, they would need to lay low and gather information upon Genma's whereabouts from the shadows. To better their odds, Shikamaru suggested disguises be worn while either of them is out of their room to avoid giving their target any reason to leave prematurely.

 

"But surely we must inform the Kazekage of our presence in his village? It would be impolite not to." Lee said with a slight tilt of his head.

 

"Normally I would agree, but if we're seen going in and out of the Kazekage's estate, even in disguise, it could make our target anxious and he could leave without a trace. We need to capture him or confirm his absence in this village before notifying the Kazekage." Shikamaru said as he stared lazily out of the motel window.

 

"Oh! Yes. That is very wise Shikamaru. Now, let us depart!" Lee exclaimed as he headed for the door.

 

"You haven't put on your disguise…"

 

"Ah! Hahahaha… Pardon my carelessness," Lee bowed and blushed. " I am very excited to complete this mission."

 

Shikamaru sighed and shook his head. He knew something was up with Lee, but now he knows exactly what that something is. He didn’t want to deal with it. It wasn’t his problem, he had his _own_ problems. "Look Lee, you need to focus. If you can't keep your head together then you become a liability and a potential threat to the mission." _That should be enough._

 

 Lee felt his heart speed up as his body went rigid. "I am sorry for worrying you Shikamaru, my attention is… was divided. I will not compromise this mission." Lee looked to his teammate with a hard face. Anyone who had ever seen that face knew Lee had just made up his mind.

 

The lazy ninja nodded and went back to looking out the window, confident in Lee's conviction.

 

Lee nodded back and went to change into his disguise.

 

The bathroom was small for the long limbed ninja but after a few tugs at his spandex and a wild amount of shimmies he was in full disguise. His pants were dusty brown and hung nicely on his hips. He had hit another growth spurt and his slim body was beginning to fill out. Lee enjoyed the new fullness to his body due to the physical advantages of his increasing weight and density. His shirt was a faded maroon and stopped right above his belly button. He wore a lose brown shoulder coat over the outfit. The most vital part of his disguise was his headwrap. It started right above his eyes, covering his very recognizable eyebrows, and stopped an inch passed his hairline. He completed his disguise by tying his hair up on top of his head.

 

Lee scanned over his reflection in the bathroom mirror, satisfied with the friendly 'stranger' he was looking at, he gave a triumphant thumbs up.

 

In the main room Shikamaru was now wearing his disguise as well. Long black hair covered his left eye, his mouth was covered by a thick black scarf and his entire outfit was covered by a long grey robe.

 

"Ready?"

 

"Yosh!"

**Somewhere in the sand village**

 

"Naruto, did you hear that?"

 

"Don’t change the subject Sasuke. We can't stay here forever. Come bac-"

 

"Shut up you idiot." The Uchiha scowled, "Listen."

 

Naruto huffed but stood still listening for whatever it was Sasuke heard.

 

"…"

 

Sasuke turned to look at Naruto but couldn’t manage to look in his eyes. "I think your friends have come to find you."

 

Naruto stiffened. He wasn’t ready to be found. He wouldn’t be ready until Sasuke was. His heart began to pound, and he felt his stomach churn with acid. He had found Sasuke, his best friend, Sasuke. They just started working on their issues together, talking through their feelings, and made love to each other like there was no souls on the earth but their own. Sasuke would not be taken from him again.

 

No.

 

This was important. Is Important. Another day in a village without Sasuke is a night without the moon, cold, dark, lonely, maddening. How could he go on?

 

"We need to leave, now." White knuckles cracked as clawed fingers pierced the blonds palm. _We can stay, maybe not here, but together. We can stay together. We can go to another town, give him time to think. Give_ us _time. Why is there never enough time?_

 

 

Sasuke had felt the flare in chakra, so as he looked up, he wasn’t surprised to see the red tendrils resonating from Naruto. He was surprised, however, at the tear that fell from those once blue eyes. "Go, that damned village probably needs you, you’ve gotten a lot stronger after all." a forced smile strained on Sasuke's lips and he knew it wasn’t convincing. He sighed. "This couldn’t have lasted much longer anyways." Sasuke flinched at his own words, he had pictured the rest of eternity with Naruto. "And the longer we stay together… the harder it will be to…" His chest hurt, burned with pain, like he was boiling something in his gut. His skin felt hot. _Might as well burn without him._

 

Sasuke could feel himself sinking into a rather familiar place between mania and depression. He would welcome it the moment Naruto left, he could already taste the catharsis.

 

 

Minutes passed in silence between the two young men, each waiting, preparing for the other to make a move. One ready to pounce and one ready to run.

 

A shaky breath brought Naruto out of his trance, he steadied his gaze to his partner and reached out to hug him. The Uchiha permitted it and they grounded each other. The red chakra faded and blue eyes relaxed shut.

 

"I won't leave you. I cant. I know that I'm being selfish and I know that you're going to tell me I'm an idiot but, if I am, at least you’re here to tell me that."

 

"But… you…"

 

"No."

 

A small kiss was placed on the edge of Sasuke's mouth before he could "protest" any further.

 

"I'm starving."

 

"You eat too much."

 

"Well we did burn a lot of energy last night, especially when you wanted me t-"

 

"Shut. UP."

 

"… ramen?"

  

 

**In the Kazekage's private quarters.**

 

Gaara slowly moved through a room of diverse cacti, watering each one as he passed it. He had become quite fond of the plants during his mental recovery, learning to take care of the plants had helped him learn that he could sustain life, not just take it away. This simple purpose for waking up had made a large difference in his personal growth and self-care. The plants in this room needed him, for food, shelter, and care. After becoming Kazekage he decided to keep his garden of cacti, they still needed him and he would care for them in addition to all the people of his village. He would ensure food, shelter, and care for all who needed him. It was his ninja way.

 

"Yo, you almost done in there?" Kankuro casually strolled into the room of plants, locating the red spikes of Gaara's hair easily in this room of green, yellow and brown.

 

"Yes, I'm nearly done. Why are you here?" Gaara spoke from across the room not looking up from the infantile cactus he was grooming.

 

"Blunt as usual, huh brother?". Kankuro chuckled to himself. "Can't I visit my dear brother in the early morning to 'watch the blessed rays of the dessert sun warm his full cheeks'?"

 

Gaara flinched at his brother's words and looked up slowly. "You read my letter."

 

"Yep".

 

"You have no mind for personal space."

 

"I've heard worse."

 

The young Kage shook his head and began to tidy up his watering kit and tools. He was relieved that he and Kankuro had been able to become so comfortable with each other but sometimes Gaara wondered if Kankuro was crossing boundaries, or if all older brothers were so nosy. "Don't go through my private things. I trust you to be mature."

 

"Yea, yea, ok. Just one question. That letter was for the eyebrows kid right?" Kankuro asked with a sly grin.

 

"That was not a _letter Kankuro."_

 

"So you mean it wasn’t meant to be mailed to Konoha with the rest of the morning mail that just shipped out twenty minutes ago?"

 

Gaara's eyes widened as his mouth fell. "No… No i-it wasn’t. You didn’t."

 

Kankuro tried to bite his laugh as he watched the shock cover his little brothers face. He hadn’t seen Gaara make this face… ever maybe? Kankuro thoroughly enjoyed finally being able to tease his monotone brother. Smiling through a sigh kankuro surrendered and held up his hands. " No, I didn’t, the letter's still on the desk in your room."

 

"Why did you…" Gaara chose to finish the sentence with a calculating squint instead of words.

 

"Because I think you should send it, he likes you and you seem to be interested in him too. I mean, worst case scenario you get tired of him and you banish him." Kankuro shrugged

 

"Yes but, I would prefer to do it in person. I believe that he would appreciate that method more deeply, Lee is a very physical person."

 

"Hm, I guess that's true but when will you see him again? How long are you going to wait.?"

 

Gaara let that simmer in his mind. He knew that the chances of him 'running into' Lee anytime soon were slim but wouldn’t Lee prefer… _I'm scared._ Gaara felt his stomach drop. _That's why I can't send him any of the notes I've written. I'm just putting it off buying time. Coward._ A hand on his shoulder brought him back, out of his own head. He looked up to see Kankuro's slanted eyes, a hint of worry in them. A small smile snuck its way onto Gaara's face at his brother's worry, care, for him.

 

Kankuro watched the small smile on Gaara's face and felt his stomach warm, he sighed. "Take your time little Bro. It's not like there's a time limit, or any competition for that eyebrowed grasshopper, _Yikes_. I can't see anyone want-"

 

Daggers, Kankuro thought he felt real kunai hit him when he saw Gaara's glare.

 

"-can't see why anyone _wouldn't_ want him, I mean come on, what a _cutie_ , a real handsome guy, really, something special _._ " He grinned sheepishly.

 

"I agree."


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Basically Kankuro filler. Dont hate me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is like off topic but you ever stare at 4 hours worth of homework and then suddenly become inspire to write fanfic? This about 40% nonsense, 30% indulgence, 20% bordom, and 10% story. Technically its skippable I guess? Bur i mean its kinda fun? Maybe? if you hate it sorry, gotta wait for the next real chapter.

 

 

 

 

**A common misconception among people is that the standard imbecile is just that, an idiot. However, if one peels back the cumbersome layers of their irksome mind, one may find something… more.**

 

 

"No no no. You’ve got it all wrong Kenda, I'm looking for someone with Dark hair. Temari won't stop telling everyone I have a sister complex. She's a fuckin menace."

"But my hair is a dusty blond, and soft, and I wear it down. And well, you told me that we would try this out one day and-".

Kankuro stood and began to dust the crumbs from his lap. Someone would come sweep up after he left the small restaurant. "Sorry dude. Too close for comfort. I might call you later to hang out though? The wind today is telling me it's a night for drinks."

"Alright… Will you think about-"

"Nope."

"…See you later."

 

 

Kankuro left after paying for his small meal, strolling down the dirt roads of his village. He was heading to a ceramics shop to pick up new pots for a few of Gaara's rapidly growing plants. He wasn't very interested in plants or pots but he was glad his younger brother had found way to cope with what their Father had done. At least he didn’t have to worry about being 'slaughtered by the monster that stole his mother from this world' as his father had always put it.

He passed small shops and people as he walked towards his destination. The shop would close in twenty minutes and he would get there in ten. Just close enough for the crowds to clear out and avoid waiting around. Making it around a corner he saw a small crowd of kids huddled around something on the ground. Curiosity piqued, he went over and looked over them.

"What do ya think happened to him?"

"Probably in trouble."

"No, I think they're just napping. See? He doesn’t have any cuts."

"Ooohh"

"Yea who takes a nap in a pile of trash?" Kankuro said over their heads.

The kids turned around and looked at him with one might identify as indignation.

"Ya weren't invited to see our dead guy." Multiple tongues shot from frowning faces, no subtly in their annoyance.

"I don’t need an invitation to look at the ground and he's not dead, brats."

"Were not-!"

The man lying in trash groaned and began to sit up. Rubbing his tender chest.

"Mister guy, what happened?"

He stood on wobbly legs for a moment then found his balance and started walking away, grumbling.

"MISTER YOU LEFT SOMETHING!"

The disgruntled man turned around to see a child holding a half-eaten tempura shrimp. The child grinned ear to ear cackling as the man rolled his eyes and left.

 

Kankuro continued his walk and made it to the shop with seven minutes before closing. He wandered in and waved to the owner who was speaking with a customer. A mental sigh lasted twenty seconds, could have went one longer but he perked up as the customer turned around and locked eyes with him.

Hair like ink that ran down his head and face like a curtain, an invitation, a tease. A plain scarf covered his mouth. One eye was visible and again black, dangerous, sharp, beautiful. The man looked away. Irritated? Flustered? Kankuro smiled

The black haired man took five controlled steps towards the door and began to open the door.

"Wait! You're forgetting the rope for your new necklace." The shop owner said from behind the counter.

Shikamaru considered leaving without it, Kankuro was right there and would surely recognize him soon. To blow their cover over something so… personal as a gift, would be embarrassing. So, he left.

Kankuro watched the man leave and before he knew what he was doing he grabbed the leftover necklace chain and headed out the door. He glanced around for the man and saw him walking steadily towards the market area. If he makes it there I might loose him.

Shikamaru felt Kankuro following him and picked up speed. If I can make it there I can loose him.

Kankuro saw his mystery man pick up speed. "Fuck it." and started jogging

Now, with Kankuro bounding closer and closer Shikamru had to make a choice. Run. Suspicious and if I don’t get away may prompt questioning. Stay. Too close to my face and ill be caught, if I talk, caught. Ugh. I'll run, What a-

"Oh my goodness, Naoku. What are you doing here?"

Meaty arms wrapped around Shikamaru, stopping both Kankuro and himself. Looking up into the round eyes of the muscle bound woman that embraced and saw what he expected to see, she had mistaken him for someone else.

Before she could get out her inevitable words of apology Kankuro cautiously stepped forward. Were they together? Was this raven haired beauty a girl? Sure he preferred men but she had done something to him and he was attracted to her, even though all he knew of her was her eye and speed walking.

"You left this in the ceramic shop." He pulled the chain from his pocket as he continued to speak. "Your pretty partner-"

"Nonono this isn't my partner. I mistakenly picked them up." She rubbed her embarrassed and apologized to Shikamaru.

He nodded and she left. Now pulled into this encounter, Shikamaru put out his hand, waiting for Kankuro to get the message.

"You really don’t like me huh?"

"…"

"I dig that. I mean I am a stranger and extremely handsome. I would hold that against me too."

Shikamaru's brain was melting, Had Kankuro NOT realized who he was?

"Here's the deal, I think you're real pretty and that hair color is just my type, do ?you wanna meet up sometime?"

In a surge of disbelief Shikamaru almost laughed. What a strange day this was turning to be. He shook his head no and his hair followed slowly, it was so thick.

Stared into an eye of midnight and felt his body lean forward. He took two steps back.

"Let me take you to dinner and I'll give this back." he shook the chain ."The suns setting soon and we shouldn’t be out in the cold winds."

The black haired man shook his head in disbelief and turned around walking into the crown. Kankuro watched him go. There was something about this guy that gave him chills. It was a strange sort of fear and enamored. And as the raven faded into the crown Kankuro heard something so familiar it made him uncomfortable.

"…what a drag…"

"… who… OOOH SHIT Gaara's pots!"

 

Lee had walked his delegated area of investigation three times now. There was no sign of Genma or Genma in disguise, or in a house, or his name on any inn registry. He had thought of that during his second walkthrough and was planning to inform Shikamaru of his idea. He felt it was a good one. He hoped to speed this mission up exponentially. Because he could not stand being within running distance of his Most special person and hiding from them. It just felt wrong.

Time passed slowly but the sun had finally gone down and Lee could head the rendezvous point. He made himself walk and focused on the beauty of this foreign village that had once been the source of so much pain for Gaara. Lee swayed with pain for Gaara but then was hit in the gut with even more pride and care for the Kazekage, a man who possess a strength and love so powerful that he cradles and protects the place that injected tragedy after tragedy into his childhood.

Tears streamed down his face as he thought of all the beauty that is Gaara of the Sand. Had he not taken a moment to wipe his cheeks we would not have noticed the tear stand cheeks that passed him. They're tears did not look to be from happiness or admiration though. A fleeting thought told Lee to remember the rendezvous and, he would, but…

"Excuse me." Lee stood next to the person and waited for them to look up at him. They were shorter than him but about as tall as Shikamaru, with long light brown hair covering one eye.

"What do you want? Am I in your way? Am I not allowed to cry in public?" the person came off harsh until they saw Lee's face still soaked from his earlier tears.

"I wanted to ask If you were well? You look to be extremely sad and my sensei says that it is our duty as people to care for those who need it." Lee gave a thumbs up and a firm nod

The man was taken aback for a moment and then chuckled. "I am sad and you're kind of strange, huh?"

"I am different. Sensei says it is what makes me strong. I always-"

"Basically the person I like is a jerk and I keep letting him be a jerk. I should stop liking him but it's hard because I LIKE HIM. And now he has a thing for Black hair. WHICH I DON’T HAVE." The words came out quick and when he finished he looked relived but sunk into a face a defeat.

"I am not experienced with relationships but, I think it is in your best interest to stop seeing this person. If it hurts you then you should not endure it, unless it is for training. All training is worth it at the end."

"But what if, one day he wants to date me but I'm not available, or we stop hanging out?"

"I do not know about your special person but, when I care for something, or want something to happen, I do everything in my power, utilize every fiber in my being to carry it through to completion. If he really wants to be with you he'll let you know."

"Thanks."

"You are welcome. Fight on!"

 

 

 

 

"Gaara, sorry dude. I'm gonna grab those pots tomorrow." Kankuro said with a fair amount of emotion in his tone.

"It's alright. It must have been a busy day for you, sitting at that bar with your friend until closing time."

"…."

"Were you spying on me?"

"Not really, I was just keeping track on you. I had no visuals."

"Ha! That was the 'busy day' you skipped out on training for? I shouldn’t be surprised, you’ve always been lazy." Temari scolded, somehow looking down on him from four inches below his head.

"I'm relaxed, lazy is that plain looking porcupine boyfriend you’ve got in the Leaf. Nice try sis."

"The two of you should continue this out of my office. Perhaps on the roof… maybe in a pit." Gaara mumbled the last part, becoming irritated with their bickering in his space.

"I know you insult him because you're jealous of his natural talent and good looks but that's not going to somehow make you capable at your job. My heart bleeds for you."

"Just you wait, you’ve both got your long distance boyfriends blah blah, boring shit. He's so basic I can't even remember his expressionless face."

 

 

 **Idiot**.


End file.
